


Sensible Course of Action

by rebecca_selene



Series: Beautiful Wonderland [7]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Belle and Mathilda deal with being trapped.





	Sensible Course of Action

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 13: [Scrooge](https://imgur.com/AWuYvXC)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 13: [train](https://prisca.dreamwidth.org/file/99923.jpg)  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 13: [houses in avalanche](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/96446.jpg)

"This wasn't what I meant when I said I wanted to disconnect!" Belle paced the cabin, eyes darting to the white-covered windows.

Mathilda watched her from the couch. "It's not ideal, but the chimney isn't covered so we can have a fire, and we have plenty of food and supplies. People know where we are. They'll come for us."

"We're going to miss our train home."

Mathilda forced the muscles in her eyes to keep from rolling. "Of course we are. I doubt they're running right now anyway. Will you stop being such a scrooge?"

"But Alice—"

"Is safe with your father. They're probably halfway through building some avalanche-busting contraption already." Mathilda patted the seat beside her. "Come, drink some tea. You're like a caged beast and it's making me nervous."

Belle sat. "I'm sorry, I just don't like knowing I can't leave when I want."

"Know you're safe. That's the sensible course of action." Mathilda took the teacup from Belle and set it aside. "It is also entirely sensible, and in fact required, to take advantage of this serendipitous disconnect to forget about everything and attend to your wife."

Belle relaxed, eyes sparkling again. "That I can do."


End file.
